


I Like Your Face

by ky old RK stuff (kuroiyousei)



Series: November Quick Fics [8]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Canon Setting, Established relationship for main couple(s), Fluff, Importunate/insensitive Sano, M/M, POV: Saitou, Queer Saitou, Queer Sano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/ky%20old%20RK%20stuff
Summary: Sano keeps trying to startle Saitou, who can’t figure out why.





	I Like Your Face

Sano's strange behavior started on Monday, though (that day at least) its strangeness stemmed merely from the fact that he'd never done it before, not that it was in any way out of character. He hung around the station for hours, continually making believe he was leaving but never really doing so, and kept jumping out at Saitou from around corners and through half-open doors, presumably in an attempt at taking him by surprise that was consistently foiled by Saitou being hyper-attuned to Sano's ki. 

He crashed into him three times, and once into another officer he wasn't aware was also walking that hallway, until finally Saitou told him irritably to properly go away. Sano did, but tried the same trick twice during Saitou's walk home, prompting an eventual growl that finally sent the idiot, disappointed, scurrying off for good for that evening. It hadn't ever been startling, but it _had_ been annoying... and the fact that Saitou then spent the night alone was even more so. 

On Tuesday, though he'd evidently abandoned the jumping-out tactic, the one visit he made to Saitou's office during the day was just as silly: he came bursting in red-faced as if he'd been running quite some distance, rushed up to Saitou's desk, and informed him breathlessly, "Your house is on fire!" 

Saitou sat back, studying him, noting he'd gone to some trouble for this. However... "You've been over at the smokehouse, I see. If it were my house burning, you wouldn't smell nearly so much like salmon." 

Looking even more disappointed than yesterday as he stared Saitou right back in the face, Sano replied, "Aww, man! I was _sure_ the smoke smell would get you." 

"Apart from that, you should have chosen a building closer to the station. If I really thought you'd run all the way here instead of getting the fire brigade when my house was burning, you'd have bigger problems than what kind of smoke you smelled like." Observing Sano's mutinous expression at this, Saitou added quickly, "But you _have_ given me an idea for dinner, so don't be late tonight." He didn't want another lonely evening like yesterday's had been. 

He might have believed Wednesday morning's gross aberration of Sano getting up before he did and clumsily cooking breakfast for them both was the young man's way of demonstrating gratitude for the numerous meals Saitou had made him over the past three months, except that Sano seemed to be so pointedly expecting some specific reaction from Saitou when he walked into the kitchen and found his lover, like the room, splattered with ingredients that might or might not require the application of a chisel in various places to remove. Sano's cooking, though explosive, wasn't half bad, and it was nice to spend some time with him _before_ work for a change, so Saitou enjoyed the unusual morning... but he did wonder what the roosterhead was up to. 

Scant light was shed on this question on Thursday, even when Sano made his appearance in the afternoon fully decked out in a woman's kimono and with his usually spiky locks combed into sleek near-unrecognizability. Again Saitou sat back and studied him, examining the pattern of autumn leaves across the garment, the brown obi, the gold leaf-shaped hair ornament, and most of all the expression on Sano's face that _already_ conveyed disappointment with the wolf's response. And Saitou said, "Those colors suit you very well -- much better than they would Kamatari, which is where I assume you got all those things." 

"Yeah, they're just a loan." Sano sounded almost surly. "And thanks, I guess." 

Noticing Chou in similar getup just inside the doorway -- his hair really was quite long when not perpendicular to sanity -- Saitou's next comment was, "If you two are going undercover like that, let me hear you both talk like women." 

Now Sano's surliness came to be mixed with amusement as Saitou forced him and the broomhead to practice various phrases in feminine tones over and over until they could deliver them relatively convincingly, so at least he didn't leave the office entirely unhappy. Saitou still wondered what the ultimate goal of his recent behavior was. 

On Thursday, when Sano showed up at the station as he so often did these days, it was with an unusual air of bashfulness and worry that, while fairly convincing, Saitou still believed to be falsified. Sano kicked around and cleared his throat and said nothing in a manner unusual and somewhat calculated to annoy, until Saitou, figuring they'd better get this over with, finally asked him what was wrong. 

Sano came over and planted his hands on the desk, took a deep breath, and looked into Saitou's face -- there certainly did seem to be a strong element of studying Saitou's expression to all of this -- before answering with calculated hesitation, "Megumi just found out she's pregnant with my baby." 

Saitou almost laughed aloud at this one, a reaction certainly not what Sano wanted. With only a faint smile, therefore, he shook his head and said, "Ahou. A woman might know she's pregnant after five or six weeks, and a doctor is likely to be especially aware." 

"So?" There was some defiance in Sano's tone, but also the letdown Saitou was growing accustomed to this week. 

"So," the officer explained patiently, "you and I have been exclusive for eighty-six days, and you're not the unfaithful type." 

At this assessment Sano appeared to be grinning in spite of himself. "Yeah, you're right; it was just a joke." But the statement came out rather forced; evidently he was still disappointed. Besides, claiming to have cheated on his lover in such an egregious fashion would not normally be his idea of casual humor. 

"Takani doesn't strike me as the unfaithful type either," Saitou mused. "Didn't her relationship with the kenjutsu girl start even before ours did?" 

Startled, "I didn't know you knew about them," said Sano. 

"Oh, I follow the gossip in your little circle closer than you think." 

"Still spying on us all, are you?" Sano sounded pleased, though, and Saitou was glad to have mitigated his disappointment somewhat. 

The pregnancy scare hadn't exactly been subtle, but Sano seemed to have pulled out all the stops for Friday's attempt. Saitou was on his way home, wondering in the back of his head whether his rooster had given up on whatever it was he was trying to do, when the most dramatic and horrified of shrieks burst from an alley just in front of him. Though Sano had tried to disguise it, Saitou recognized his voice, and he rolled his eyes even as he glanced around to see if anyone else had noticed. The area was empty -- at least Sano had chosen his location well -- so Saitou didn't hesitate to step into the small side way and look around. And he wasn't at all surprised to find the alley drenched in crimson, the bulk of it a puddle in the dirt but a significant amount yet spattered over the walls and contents of the little street. It reminded him of the breakfast kitchen the other day. 

"Ahou," he sighed, "even if it weren't obvious this is just red paint -- which has already started to dry, by the way -- the amount is inconsistent with the scream." 

"What?!" came Sano's indignant voice from behind a garbage barrel. "I set up this great murder scene, and you're getting picky about the amount of blood?" 

"A more pertinent question than why you believe someone could have spontaneously shed so much blood, still had the energy to scream so loudly, then disappeared without a trace along with their murderer before I could get here is the question of why you've apparently been trying to startle me all week." 

Sheepishly Sano emerged from where only half of his face had previously been visible behind the barrel -- presumably in order to observe Saitou's response -- and stood straight looking down at the bright stain on the ground. "I guess you caught me." 

"Yes. So explain." 

Sano did not look up, and Saitou didn't think the slight redness of his cheeks was a reflection off the paint. "Well, I was talking to Kenshin the other day, and we got to remembering the _Rengoku_ , and he mentioned how at one point, while I was crossing over on the wreckage and couldn't see you, you had this really surprised look on your face -- like surprised enough to surprise _him_. Though now I come to think of it," Sano added with a touch of newfound suspicion, "I dunno why he would've been looking at _you_ right then when _I_ was about to get my ass shot..." 

"Himura is very observant about certain things," Saitou replied dryly, recalling the moment in question with piercing clarity. "He was probably looking for my reaction. But go on." 

"Well, it occurred to me I don't actually know what your surprised face looks like. I kinda wanted to see it," Sano finished with a shrug. 

"The amount of trouble you've gone to--" Saitou gestured around, one brow raised-- "suggests more than 'kinda.'" 

"I just... like your facial expressions, all right?" Sano mumbled. Even more quietly he finished, "I like your face." 

Saitou couldn't help chuckling as he moved to take the young man in his arms. Sano felt stiff, as if resentful at having his honest confession laughed at, so Saitou said, "In exchange for that compliment -- if that's what it was -- I'll tell you a secret: that wasn't a surprised look, back then." 

Sano drew back and glanced up at him curiously. "But Kenshin said--" 

"I _was_ a little surprised to see the Gatling gun," Saitou admitted, "but by then I was taking everything Shishio did in stride. After seeing the _Rengoku_ itself, I could hardly be astonished at anything else... If you'd looked at me when the façade came off the ship, you might have been satisfied." 

"Huh. But then what was that look later, that Kenshin saw?" 

Saitou pulled Sano close again, shaking his head. "That was a look of absolute horror, ahou." He elaborated simply, "I'd just heard Shishio order you gunned down." 

Now Sano struggled against the embrace that had him pinned in order to pull away once more and stare Saitou in the face... and his expression might very well be exactly what he'd incorrectly imagined Saitou's to have been on the deck of that warship. "Way back then? _Already_?" 

Saitou nodded solemnly. 

Sounding confused and perhaps even somewhat affronted, Sano wondered, "But then why did it take us so long to--" 

"Because you're an oblivious idiot," Saitou interrupted with fond impatience. And when Sano scowled at him, he went on, "Though if it's any consolation to you, you surprise me all the time." 

"Yeah, but you never _show_ it." 

Saitou chuckled. "Maybe one of these days you'll take me off guard with something if you keep trying. Just," he added quickly, thinking of this past week, "stop being an idiot about it." 

"According to you," Sano grumbled, "that's not possible." 

"You're a _creative_ idiot, at least; I'm sure you'll figure something out that will surprise me without making me want to kill you. In the meantime..." Saitou bent to kiss him, not caring how strange it would look to anyone that happened to walk down this narrow, dirty alley and find a police officer and former kenkaya making out in the midst of a copious amount of red paint. Just before their lips met he finished his statement: "I like your face too."

**Author's Note:**

> This was for ishrahsan's November Quick Fics 2017 prompt, "How about a Saisa where Sano keeps trying to surprise Saitou?"


End file.
